danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monotaro
|events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Destroyed during Gonta Gokuhara's Execution Rebuilt for the Final Trial Destroyed by Monokuma |status = Inactive |relatives = Monokuma (Father) Monosuke (Brother) Monokid (Brother) Monodam (Brother) Monofunny (Sister) Miu Iruma (Adoptive mother) Ki-Bo (Involuntarily adoptive father) |affiliation = • Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kōichi Yamadera}}'Monotaro '(モノタロウ Monotarō) is one of the antagonists featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs and also its leader. He is the brother of Monosuke, Monokid, Monofunny and Monodam. The group assists their father, Monokuma, during the New Killing School Life and they patrol inside the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Appearance Monotaro's appearance is similar to that of his father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma is red on him. Likewise, his eye is black, contrasting Monokuma's and he has bright pink cheeks. He also possesses a long gray scarf with a silver star pinned to it and a yellow pacifier. Personality Monotaro is the leader-esque figure of the Monokuma Kubs, a group of child-like robots. Unlike his siblings, he keeps control of their conversations, though he gets sidetracked a lot. Despite being a leader, he is the most clumsy of the siblings, giving him a childlike charm.Famitsu scan, September 14th, 2016. Compared to Monokid and Monosuke, Monotaro is relatively mild-mannered and less openly hostile towards the students. He also seems considerate of Monofunny and overall appears to care about his siblings despite their constant fighting. Nevertheless, he is evil, just like all the siblings. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prologue - The Resurrecting Ultimate Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Bonus Mode In the bonus mode, he and his siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Relationships Family Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, Monodam and Monofunny. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the Headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Monokuma Kubs Monokid, Monosuke, Monofunny, and Monodam are Monotaro's siblings. He is their leader. Trivia * Monotaro's name may be based off of Momotarō, the hero of a popular Japanese folktale. Much like Momotaro, Monotaro is the leader of his own group. *The Japanese name Tarō literally means "eldest son". Fittingly, Monotaro is the leader of the siblings. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monotaro the 2nd most popular ''Danganronpa V3 Monokuma UnitMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru:Монотаро pl:Monotaro es:Monotaro Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Pages with the Spoiler Character Template Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed